<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Angels by DoctorLia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707045">Dark Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia'>DoctorLia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Sins, Shifters, Timeless, emrys - Freeform, mentions of Karl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little tidbit of life with our favorite vampire clan and their resident witch. Summary sucks, please bare with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garcia Flynn &amp; Jiya, Lorena Flynn &amp; Jiya, Stiv &amp; Iris, Stiv &amp; Jiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Flynn turns his head and sighs, already annoyed with his maker. “Keep your voice down.” He hisses in a whisper. He then turns back to look at the woman he was watching sleep on the couch. From his position he could just make out her face.</p><p>Stiv rolled his eyes, “She’s not going to wake up, Garcia. She had a pretty nasty vision. So again, I ask, what are you doing?”</p><p>Flynn continued to watch Jiya and listened to her breathing, ensuring that she was in a deep sleep before turning back to his maker. “I want to be around to wake her if she has a nightmare. She hasn’t been sleeping. Not since…” He trailed off, but Stiv knew that he was referring to the incident that had happened five months ago.</p><p>“It’s hard to lose people. Especially those closes to you.” Stiv placed his hand on Flynn’s shoulder and pulled him closer to his side. “I’m use to such losses. It comes with the whole immortality thing. Jiya’s only human, momak. She will get over what happened in her own time. You do not need to sit by bedside like some weird stalker.”</p><p>“I believe he’s going for more of a guardian angel type of feel.”</p><p>Flynn and Stiv both turned and smiled at Lorena. She had her arms full of grocery bags, so Flynn gave her a quick kiss before relieving her of her load and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>“Either way, it’s weird. You don’t want to creep her out.” Stiv eyed the bags as he followed behind the couple. “Did we run out of blood?”</p><p>Lorena sat at the island as Flynn took it upon himself to remove the contents of the bags, which only confused Stiv more. “Thanksgiving is tomorrow. Garcia and Iris thought it’d be a great idea to celebrate it this year.” Lorena answered.</p><p>Stiv looked from one Flynn to the other. “We’ve never celebrated that. In fact, I remember when the settlers first arrived—” Flynn had tossed a hand towel at the older vampire and it had hit him square in his face. Stiv watched as Lorena tried and failed to hide her laughter, Flynn wasn’t too far from dissolving into giggles himself. “Very mature.”</p><p>Flynn finally got his giggles under control and sobered as he glanced in the direction of the living room, “We know why, Stiv. But we wanted to do something nice for Jiya. Emrys is…<em>was </em>the only one that understood her and now he’s…you know.”</p><p>Stiv nodded slightly and turned to look at Lorena, “You’ve turned a perfectly dangerous killing machine into a sentimental old fool.”</p><p>Lorena just smiled brightly at him, “Garcia has always been this way. You’ve just never cared to help him nurture his love for humanity.”</p><p>Stiv fought against a smile. ‘<em>She’s good for him.’ </em>He thought as he turned away from her smiling face. ‘<em>Good for us.’ </em>He took a few steps away, not wanting to help with the preparations to such an insulting holiday, but stopped and turned back to them, an idea forming, “I know a coven that can help. Jiya has healed enough from her injuries that moving her won’t be an issue.”</p><p>Flynn and Lorena glanced at each other. Stiv watched as they seemed to have an entire conversation with just their eyes. ‘<em>How annoying.’ </em>He thought with a silent sigh.</p><p>“She might not want anyone else to help train her. It’s still too soon.” Lorena finally said and Flynn nodded his agreement. “We could ask, but I’d leave it till after tomorrow. I don’t want her to worry about it during the festivities.”</p><p>Stiv grunted and gave a flimsy excuse for a salute before making his leave from the kitchen. He made a quick detour to the living room and looked in on the young witch. She looked so tired and broken. A heavy cast was on her left leg. Stiv shivered as he remembered that night, five months ago when his misfit family had arrived in a frenzied state at his tiny apartment.</p><p>The raids had become more frequent in the last eight months. Driving them further and further into the shadows that Stiv had fought so hard to leave behind. He had wanted much better for his charges and their humans. But between Rittenhouse and this new task force it was becoming much more difficult to stay in groups. Many of his friends had been killed or captured. Most clans or nest had broken up entirely just to stay alive.</p><p>But that night…that night had been horrible. Garcia, Karl, and Lorena had all arrived soaked in blood. From both human and supernatural beings. Shifters had taken the trio and their humans in for a full week before they were raided. Normally they got a warning from an inside man that Lorena had, but none had come that night. The task force had taken both Jiya and Emrys as the trio fought both sides. The task force for the raid and the shifters for accusing the vampires of selling them out.</p><p>Lorena had forced the men to leave the ones that remained to finish each other off. Jiya and Emrys were taking after all. Between the three of them they had followed their scent as best they could but lost the two casters in an open field about 30 blocks from the place they were staying. The task force seemed to have had a chopper waiting. But it was gone when the vampires had arrived.</p><p>They then decided that they needed reinforcements to help find their humans and arrived in the dead of night at his front door. He was more than willing to help them, but he had specific orders from Lorena, orders he had followed to the letter for a whole year, to never leave Iris unguarded. So, he had, instead, called in some debts from some of his more unsavory associates to help track down their missing friends. It hadn’t taken long to find them, just under a week. But it was long enough for his three charges to work themselves into a rage.</p><p>Stiv had commanded Lorena to stay with Iris. She had argued, of course, but he wasn’t going to let Iris lose both of her parents should something go wrong and he’d hate to admit it, but Garcia was much stronger than he was when he was in a rage. Besides, it was also much easier to convince Lorena then it was Garcia. That stubborn fool.</p><p>And so, between He, Karl, and Garcia, killing or severally injuring everyone in the facility they were holding their friends was childs play. It was a lab of some kind and the scientist had Jiya strapped to a table when they finally found her. She had wires and tubes everywhere. Her face was black and blue, and her leg was bent at a weird angle that left no doubt that it was broken. No one made it out alive after they found her.</p><p>Emrys was nowhere to be found.</p><p>They burned the facility after they collected some of the files that had been tossed around during the fun bits. Turns out the task force had nothing to do with kidnapping Jiya and Emrys at all. After pouring over the file’s countless times, they are still no closer to finding out who ordered the raid or where Emrys was taken. Karl was still out running down leads. Jiya had informed them that they had beaten her, but she didn’t remember much beyond the pain they inflicted, and she didn’t even know that Emrys was taken at all before they told her.</p><p>“Kum?”</p><p>Stiv’s eyes flashed yellow as he thought about all the blood, he and his charges had spilled that night.</p><p>“Kum!”</p><p>Stiv finally shook off the memories and looked at the young woman next to him. He smiled down at her, “Yes, Iris?”</p><p>“Why are you watching Jiya sleep like some creep?”</p><p>Stiv looked offended then sighed as he heard Lorena and Flynn laughing from the kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Momak- Lad/Boy<br/>Kum- Godfather</p><p>Drop some kudos and leave a review</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>